El dragón y los diablos
by piratadelamuertesombria
Summary: Natsu se había ido hace ocho años y cuando regresa vuelve !¿con dos hijos?¡ "volvimoooooooooos XD"
1. Chapter 1

WHOOOOOLIIIIS como han estado yo bien tranquilo con un internet jodiendo cada dos minutos y que no me deja leer en mi cel ni conectar la ONE a la red pero bueno aca una idea que no me he podido sacar de la cabeza desde hace un tiempo espero les guste ewe es que si no la escribía no podría escribir las contis de los otros fics y hablando de eso a vieron el número de reviews, favs, y follows que hay en el cross de [Prototype] da miedo el número que salió que no, consecutivamente a todos les salió un 6 e_e, bueno acá el cap espero que les guste

Disclaimer no soy dueño de nada aquí solo de esta loca historia lo demás personajes y demás es de sus respectivos creadores

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cap.1 ¡EHHHHHHH!

En el reino de Fiore en la hermosa Magnolia todo era paz y tranquilidad cosa que debería de ser imposible ya que en dicho lugar se encuentra el gremio más fuerte y escandaloso de todos ¿pero cómo ha pasado esto?

En el gremio de fairy tail se encontraban una hermosa pelirroja de armadura hablando con la bella camarera peliblanca, ellas son Erza "Titania" Scarlet y Mirajane "La Demonio" Strauss ambas con un semblante un tanto melancólico Erza dirigió su mirada a Mirajane para preguntar

-¿ya son ocho años no?- le entristecía preguntar pero lo hacía para asegurarse de llevar bien la cuenta

-sí, ocho años desde que se fue a buscarlo- la respuesta de mira estaba plagada de pesar, ¿pero porque? se preguntaran simple

Hace ocho años Natsu Dragneel se había ido en búsqueda de su padre nuevamente además de tener el objetivo de volverse más fuerte la noticia impacto a muchos pues justo después de ganar los grandes juegos mágicos y derrotar a los dragones, Natsu ir con el maestro Makarov para informarle que deseaba volverse más fuerte para proteger a su amado gremio además de buscar a su padre pues ya había pasado mucho sin buscarle al día siguiente Natsu se había ido del gremio sin decir a nadie dejando al Master informarles a los demás justo cuando ya habían pasado varias horas, al principio nadie lo había creído pero lo hicieron cuando Happy entro llorando diciendo que Natsu no estaba en ningún lugar quisieron buscarlo pero el Master les dijo que Natsu quería hacerlo por si solo y que había prometido volver, eso había sido hace ocho años y el gremio no había sido el mismo desde entonces

-hey, siguen pensando en eso, déjenlo estar ya volverá flamitas no es tan idiota como para no volver- en ese momento llego un pelinegro el cual iba semidesnudo (cof,cof,stryperdecuarta,cof,cof) era Grey fullbaster

-Grey, tu ropa- informo mira al ahora desnudo mago de hielo

-CARAJO NO DE NUEVO- y duchi esto se movilizó a buscar su ropa por todo el gremio

-hey Mira me darías otro pastel de fresas por favor- pidió Titania su onceavo pastel del día o será el numero veinte

-enseguida- y con esto Mira fue por lo pedido

El ambiente era un tanto melancólico nada era lo mismo sin el caza dragones de fuego

-fuaaahh, esto es aburrido sin Natsu por aquí- la bella peli castaña bebedora número uno del gremio dio su opinión al tiempo que dejaba otro barril vacío y empezaba a destapar otro

-tch, estúpido Salamander solo causa problemas, oi borracha porque no usas tu cartitas para saber cuándo va a volver- el imponente Dragón Slayer del hierro, pregunto a la Alberona

-ya lo intente y no me dice cuando solo dicen que volverá en algún momento-

-eso es una estupidez, tch- se volvió a quejar al tiempo que comía un pedazo de metal que tenía en sus manos

Todo era aburrimiento en el gremio nadie quería hacer nada algunos se preparaban para volver a casa de no ser por.

-¡DAAAAANTEEEEEEEEEE!-un gran grito de un ¿niño peliblanco con katana?

-AHHHHH ESPERA VERGIL NOOOOO ESPERAAAAA- grito ¿otro niño peliblanco con pistolas gemelas?

-"¿Qué rayos?"- pensaron todos al verlos entrar por la puerta del gremio

(Poned go go Naruto ost para esta escena :,D)

Al entrar ambos niños empezaron a hacer un desastre el niño con las pistolas lanzaba todo lo que podía al otro niño con la katana desde sillas, mesas, vasos, ¿eso es una vaca? ¡Incluso personas! Y el otro niño simplemente cortaba o evadía todo lo que le lanzaban tenía una mirada iracunda en el rostro

-DAAAAANTEEEEEEEE VUELVE AQUÍ Y ACEPTA TU CASTIGO- grito furioso el niño de katana

-AHHHHHH VERGIL TE LO JURO QUE YO NO FUI FUE PAPA ES EN VERDAD PORFAVOR DEBES DE CREERME PORFAVOR, WHOAH, OYE ESO CASI ME MATA-

-ESA ES LA IDEA, AHORA QUEDATE QUIETO PARA CORTARTE EN DOS TARADO-

Todos al ver esto solo pudieron pensar

-"¿pero qué carajos está pasando aquí?"- al tiempo que veían como el niño de las pistolas se escabullía por todos lados desde debajo de pesas, pasaba por arriba de barriles al tiempo que los lanzaba, al final el niño de pistolas se quedó sin escape al toparse con la pared y curiosamente había dos muros de barriles a los lados dejándolo sin escape.

-últimas palabras, Dante- el llamado Dante solo volteo mecánicamente con cara aterrada a su hermano el cual tenía una mirada de furia y los ojos blancos además de que una aterradora aura azul lo rodeaba

-ahhh, Vergil hermano podemos resolverlo, no hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás después, mama te castigara para siempre si me matas piénsatelo bien hermano- trato de persuadir y alargar su vida dante a su al parecer hermano Vergil el ja sudoroso y nervioso Dante

-no importa debes pagar- estaba enojado y mucho

\- o...oye no estarás hablando enserio verdad, ¡soy tu hermano joder, ten piedad y déjame explicarte- suplico al tiempo que se caía de sentón y se arrastraba hasta que su espalda choco con la pared

-¡no, ahora muere¡- Dante cerraba sus ojos al ver que su hermano levantaba su espada para partirlo en cachitos, todos miraban esto con horror e iban a detenerlo de no ser por dos gritos que congelaron a ambos críos y los hiso sudar frio además de que uno de ellos les era muy familiar para los miembros del gremio

-DANTE Y VIRGILIO QUE RAYOS HICIERON AHORA- los niños (con horror) y los miembros del gremio (bastante sorprendidos) miraron mecánicamente a la puerta del gremio para encontrarse con Natsu Dragneel y Kagura Mikazuchi todos los magos de fairy tail estaban sorprendido y no podían decir nada por la sorpresa, y los niños, bueno ellos sudaban balas y estaban ¿escribiendo un testamento? Cuando los dos magos que lanzaron el grito los miraron ambos críos solo pudieron hacer una cosa al mismo tiempo-¡glup!-tragar duro y señalarse el uno al otro -¡fue el¡ gritaron al unísono , empezaron a temblar cuando vieron a Natsu y Kagura acercarse con varias venas en las frentes y furia contenida (Kami-sama se apiade de sus almas TTwTT) Kagura fue la primera en hablar

-cinco minutos, fueron solo cinco minutos, y ya se están pelando, ahora respondan, que fue lo que paso y quiero la verdad-varios se sorprendieron otra vez por el tono de vos era como el de una madre amedrentando a sus hijos, fue cuando ambos niños empezaron a balbucear incoherencias y no se les podía entender nada pues hablaban al unísono Natsu se desesperó y grito un.

-¡a callar!- e inmediatamente ambos se callaron al tiempo que decían- señor si señor-

-muy bieeeeen, ahora, quiero que nos digan que paso exactamente y no quiero mentiras ni que hablen al mismo tiempo, de acuerdo- y por cuarta vez en el día todos en el gremio se sorprendieron (y sonrojaron en el caso de algunas mujeres) pues Natsu se veía muy maduro hablando de ese modo y más parecía un padre regañando a sus hijos, Vergil hablo primero (después de haber sido empujado por Dante para no ser el, el que recibiera esa furia)

-bueno, lo que pasó fue queeeeee-

(Flashback :D)

Se encontraban ambos críos sentados en una banca Vergil estaba leyendo un libro y Dante se encontraba comiendo helado ambos se encontraban tranquilos a sus lados se encontraban Natsu y Kagura, cada uno de un lado derecho e izquierdo respectivamente dejando a ambos chicos en medio Kagura estaba leyendo una revista sin bajar la guardia mirando de ves en ves a ambos niños esperando a que hicieran alguna tontería, y Natsu bueno, él estaba siendo Natsu, se había quedado dormido, parecían una linda familia, pero entonces Kagura vio algo bastante llamativo en la revista con lo cual la hiso distraerse no más de cinco minutos, minutos en los que ocurrió esto

Dante estaba comiendo su helado cuando de la nada Natsu se había ladeado un poco empujándolo también un poco ocasionando que el helado se le resbalara de las manos y callera en… el libro de Vergil (oh, oh, ._. va a correr sangre) Dante empezó a sudar al ver que su hermano era cubierto por un aura aterradora y si más "puf" había salido corriendo siendo perseguido por su hermano Kagura reacciono cuando escucho

-DANTEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

-ESPERA VERGIL HAY UNA BUENA EXPLICACION PARA ESTO-

En ese momento Kagura empujo a Natsu despertándolo y dijo

-están peleando de nuevo- y a de este modo ambos corrieron en buesqueda de los dos críos causa problemas

(Fin Flashback :D)

-y después entramos aquí Dante me lanzaba cosas yo las cortaba o las evadía sin más y justo cuando lo acorrale y estaba por hacerlo cachitos llegaron ustedes y aquí estamos- termino tratando de mantener su compostura cosa que se le dificultaba bastante

Natsu miro alrededor viendo todo lo que hicieron al verlos su semblante era serio y después dijo

-buen trabajo, me siento orgulloso con su desastre- al tiempo que levantaba su pulgar y les daba una sonrisa, Dante sonrió orgulloso y Vergel dio una sonrisa de satisfacción pequeña, pero después ambos niños se abrasaron al ver a Kagura aun enojada la cual le dio un golpe a Natsu en el estómago con la empuñadura de Archienemigo mientras decía

-no los apoyes- mirándolo mal, Natsu solo asintió sudando sin poder hablar

-ahora, ustedes dos-los niños estaban espantados aquí venia el castigo

-Vergil sin Yamato por un mes y Dante sin helado de fresa por un mes-ambos críos abrieron los ojos como platos y empezaron a suplicar

-noooo porfavor mama todo menos eso no me quites a Yamato/mi helado de fresa- y otra sorpresa para las hadas le habían dicho mama a Kagura, ambos niños miraron a Natsu- papa ayúdanos por favor- la expresión de los magos de fairy tail se compararía a la de la famosa pintura "El Grito" solo que sin las manos en la cara, le dijeron papa a Natsu, ¡a Natsu! Lo único que las hadas pudieron hacer en ese momento fue gritar

-¡EHHHHHHH!-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Whooooliiiis que tal espero les gustase la verdad me divertí escribiendo esto ya vieron es un cros de Fairy tail con Devil May Cry jejejejejje seee bueno espero y dejen reviews porque de eso vivo ese es mi oro y eso inspira a seguir escribiendo porque sabes que a los lectores y lectoras porque no solo hay hombres, que les gusta el fic bueno ya está como dije era una idea que no me salía de la cabeza porque el otro día vi que no había cross de Fairy tail y Devil May Cry en español y pensé porque no hacer a Dante y Vergil niños y que los cuide Natsu y taran salió esto jajajjaajajaj bueno yo me voi espero les gustase pirata de la muerte fueeeera (se lanza desde la vela del barco usando una cuerda)


	2. cap2

Cap.2 los chantajes de Dante, intimidades al aire y EHHHHH de nuevo

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡EEEEEEHHHH!- fue lo único que pudo exclamar el gremio completo llamando la atención de ambos niños y ambos "padres"

Natsu: ohhh ya llegamos al gremio, no me había dado cuenta- fue lo que dijo Natsu al percatarse de donde estaba.

Varios cayeron de espaldas por su comentario, al parecer Natsu seguía siendo Natsu, el primero en reaccionar después de esto, fue Grey

Grey: ¡oi, oi, oi Natsu como es eso de que tú eres su padre y que ella es su madre!- dijo Grey bastante exaltado con la noticia pasando por alto el ataque de estupidez de su amigo/rival

Natsu: ohh, eso, pues es eso, yo soy padre de estos dos, y ella es su madre-dijo Natsu al tiempo que se señalaba a él, después a los peliblancos, y al final a Kagura la cual obtuvo un pequeño sonrojo sorprendiendo a los demás, en ese momento a Dante se le vino una malévola idea para recuperar a su amado helado de fresa , a Vergil, Kagura y Natsu no les daba buena espina la mirada de Dante, era la mirada que ponía antes de hacer una de las suyas, todos lo miraban cuando empezó a soltar la bomba.

Dante-jooooo, mama esta sonrojada, no la había visto a si desde aquel fin de semana en las aguas termales después de que ella y papa….- no pudo terminar la oración pues Kagura inmediatamente le tapó la boca al tiempo que inventaba un nuevo color de rojo, los magos hombres de Fairy tail estaban con un derrame nasal incluidos Laxus, Grey, y Gajell los cuales se tapaban la nariz, y las mujeres bueno varias estaban sonrojadas al estar conectando los puntos, pero al mismo tiempo decepcionadas, se habían perdido el chisme – hmf hmf, hmf hmf hmf hmf- balbuceaba Dante

Kagura- ni se te ocurra decir más- hablo con un tono de entre enojo y vergüenza al tiempo que lo liberaba un poco

Dante- no lo seeee talvez un cremoso y delicioso incentivo de sabor a fresas me convenza de no soltar la sopa- dijo bastante jocoso, Kagura lo miro mal tratando de intimidar un poco a su "hijo" el cual se veía sumamente tranquilo, todos estaban atentos al que aria ella, lo dejaría soltar la sopa, o terminaría cediendo.

Kagura- no te atreverías- dijo bastante insegura, a veces Dante le gustaba ser bastante arriesgado y loco, prácticamente se quitaba todo sentido de la moral y podía hacer cualquier estupidez o a veces podía ser increíblemente listo e ingenioso, como en este caso para obtener lo que quería (igualito a quienes ewe)

Dante- ohh aquella noche no pude dormir casi nada, todo porque papa y tú, hmf, hmfmff- todos estaban más emocionados por saber que paso pero Kagura le tapó la boca mientras estaba aún más roja

Kagura- bien de acuerdo tendrás tus helados de fresa- soltó totalmente resignada, educo bien a ese pequeño diablillo, Dante sonrió en satisfacción al tiempo que cerraba el trato estrechando las manos con su "madre", pero su sonrisa se esfumo al escuchar- pero te quedas sin pizzas por una semana- (ohhhhh golpe bajo OwO)

Natsu/Vergel/hombres del gremio-WHOOOOOOOOHHHH golpe bajo-

Dante- eso no era parte del trato- espeto bastante aterrado y deprimido

Kagura/Natsu – diste la mano trato sellado- Dante ante esto solo pudo bufar resignado al tiempo de que unas pequeñas lagrimitas querían salir de sus ojos, (yo también lloraba la pizza es de dios, suerte con tu semana Dante TTwTT)

Al verlo a si Mirajane solo pudo hacer una cosa sorprendiendo a todos

Mira-¡awwww eres tan lindo!- estrujarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire

Natsu- oi Mira que matas a mi hijo- en ese momento todos recordaron lo más importante ¡Natsu era padre de los niños y Kagura su madre! Pero una pelirroja en armadura reacciono a las palabras que Dante había dicho hace unos minutos, esa pelirroja era, y es….

Erza-NAAAAATSUUUU, ¡te atreviste a tocar a mi herma! (recordemos que Kagura le pidió a Erza ser su hermana menor en la fiesta del rey e allí el porqué de su furia, en conclusión, van a castrar al peli-rosado :3)

Natsu- E… E… ERZA, ¡espera te juro que no pasó nada malo, usamos protección!- Kagura se sonrojo furtivamente, Erza se enojó más, los hombres del gremio en su mayoría sonreían pervertida mente, varias mujeres del gremio se sonrojaron también al escuchar eso, y Dante se destartalaba de la risa al ver a su padre correr como alma que lleva Zeref con tal de que no lo castren

Kagura- ¡e… espera onee-sama, el no hiso nada que yo no quisiera!- grito a los cuatro vientos causando un derrame nasal masivo con varios miembros del gremio y deteniendo a Erza la cual tenía una mirada incrédula, lentamente se acercó a Kagura y levanto la mano izquierda de la misma para posteriormente revisarla minuciosamente y notando que…. No había anillo de compromiso

Erza- u… u… ustedes dos hicieron e… e… "eso" ¡y no están casados! – grito a los cuatro vientos sorprendiendo a varios

Macao-Natsu picaron te comiste la torta antes del recreo-

Wakaba-Natsu eres el rey, por favor comparte tus conocimientos-

Erza- Naaaa_tsuuuu – dijo Erza con vos de ultratumba, haciendo a Natsu salir corriendo por su vida… de nuevo, Erza lo persiguió y detrás de ella Kagura tratando de evitar que enviaran al hospital a Natsu o peor ¡que lo castren!, pero había un factor importante al haberse ido ambos, dejaron a los gemelos solos sin quien los detuviera de pelear de nuevo (hay no, ._.), en ese momento el Maestro Makarov entro y miro el desastre.

Makarov- ¡que rayos pasa aquí! ¡¿Y qué le paso al gremio?!-

Los miembros completos señalaron al pare de peliblancos, el Master los miro curioso

Makarov- y ustedes de quien son hijos, si se puede saber jovencitos-pregunto el master a ambos niños mientras uno seguía destartalándose de la risa, el niño de la katana que curiosamente vestía de solo azul con negro se acercó para después dar una reverencia y hablar educadamente

Vergil- lamentamos las molestias Master, creo que la influencia de nuestro padre al fin nos empieza a afectar- todos se sorprendieron por su conducta, de inmediato supieron que Kagura se debió de encargar de educar a al menos uno de los dos, y el otro fue corrompido por Natsu, después Vergil vio a su hermano el cual seguía riendo sin parar y curiosamente vestía solo de rojo con negro- bueno sobre el no puedo decir nada, la verdad, aun me pregunto si hay un cerebro allí adentro- bueno parece que Natsu si logro corromper a ambos niños un poco

Dante-que dijiste come libros- pregunto Dante dejando de reír y un tanto molesto por el insulto

Vergil-lo que escuchaste, retrasado- respondió Vergil con un tono molesto

Dante- al menos yo tengo vida social y no soy un loco perfeccionista- a Vergil le tembló una ceja y empezó a desenfundar su espada

Vergil- hoooh, bueno mejor ser un loco perfeccionista que ser un huracán humano con mal gusto para la ropa y adicto a los helados de afeminados- a Dante le salió una vena de enojo y saco sus dos pistolas que curiosamente una era blanca y la otra negra

Dante- que dijiste de los helados de fresa, maldito come libros de cuarta fase- respondió Dante empezando a apuntar sus armas

Vergil-lo que escuchaste, glotón neandertal de cerebro congelado- "que insulto más refinado" pensaron todos los miembros del gremio, una peli azul fanática de los libros por algún motivo se sentía orgullosa de ese niño

Makarov tenía una ceja tambaleándole, estos dos de un momento se empezaron a pelear verbalmente ignorándolo por completo, estaba por detener la disputa cuando un peli-rosa muy conocido por el los detuvo a ambos dándoles un zape en la cabeza,

Natsu- llegue a tiempo, y ustedes dos no peleen, saben lo que pasa cuando pelean- dijo Natsu algo aliviado de haberlo logrado y un tanto molesto con ambos críos, no podían descuidarlos ni un segundo.

Dante/Vergil- perdón papa- dijeron ambos para sorpresa del viejo maestro, pero la sorpresa pasó a enojo

Makarov- NATSU- grito al tiempo que lo sujetaba con su mano gigante- tuuuu mocoso, habías prometido volver pronto y tardaste ocho malditos años, y para rematar vuelves con dos hijos, que tienes que decir a tu favor-

Natsu-¡señorita Laura yo soy inocente se lo juro! A cabr… eso no es, abuelo te juro que todo tiene una explicación y si me sueltas te la digo- fijo bastante temeroso pues ya podía ver la sileta de una Erza enojada acercarse

Makarov- habla y después veo si te suelto o te entrego a Erza- dijo el master percatándose de quien era a quien miraba Natsu

Erza-NAAAAATSUUUUU- estaba a punto de llegar cuando fue detenida por Kagura

Kagura- onee_sama ya te fije que el no hiso nada que yo no quisiera, por favor detente- Erza se puso a pensarlo y después dijo

Erza-bien pero ustedes dos tienen mucho que responder- después de esto ambos "padres" se acercaron a los niños y se sentaron frente a Erza y makarov después de que este soltara a Natsu claro

Makarov-y bien desde cuando son pareja- pregunto Makarov después de saber quién era la madre de ambos críos

Ambos padre se sonrojaron un poco y desviaron las miradas tratando de no responder

Erza-¿y bien desde cuándo?- para ser sincera Erza ni siquiera sabía porque estaba molesta

Ambos padres seguían sin responder

Dante- yo sé, yo sé- dijo Dante

En ese instante ambos padres lo miraron mal tratando de que no abriera la boca

Makarov-bien podrías decirnos por favor-

Dante- no seeee no me siento muy motivado a decirlo que digamos, talveees si alguien me diera…- no pudo acabar la frase pues Mira apareció con una deliciosa pizza de peperoni y la movía frente a él, se veía deliciosa "oh, oh" pensaron ambos padres- piiiizzaaa- dijo Dante babeando

Mira- Dante si nos dices desde cuando son pareja tus padres te daré esta rica pizza que dices – dijo mira pues ella quería saber también y si ellos no hablaban el camino más fácil era sobornar al pequeño peliblanco de rojo, Dante no lo dudo dos veses

Dante- que yo sepa mama y papa son pareja desde la fiesta en el palacio del rey por la derrota de los dragones y fue allí también donde según palabras de ellos aunque no entiendo se entregaron el uno al otro ahora dame mi pizza- soltó toda la sopa Dante mira dejo la sopa mientras sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par al igual que todos los demas

Mira-desde-

Erza-la fiesta-

Grey-del rey-

Cana-ustedes-

Gazell-son-

Macao-y se-

Wakaba-entregaron-

Makarov- el uno al otro-

Todos los del gremio-¡EHHHHHHHHH!

.

.

.

.

.

 **YYYYYY SE ACABO QUE TAL LES GUSTO EWE JAJAJ SEEE BUENO A RESPONDER LOS REVIEWS AUNQUE SON POQUITOS EN ESTA HISTORIA ES BUENO TENERLOS LA VERDAD :3**

 **Metalero Anarkista: me alegra que te gustara la verdad tu eres uno de mis primeros lectores y me alegra saber que te siguen gustando mis demás historias :3 y si esto tendrá como ya viste muchas risas ewe**

 **Reptilian95: me alegra que te gustara la verdad soy seguidor de tus fics y saber que te gusta el fic es un orgullo para mi, de echo es gracias a tus fics y a varios más que me motivo a escribir ewe y es cierto que no hay muchos cross de Fairy tail con Devil May Cry y yo queria hacer algo que no se aya visto mucho la verdad, es curioso que no se le haya ocurrido a alguien más todavía D:**

 **Bueno esos son los de hoy si les gusto la historia dejad reviews y los invito a leer mis otros fics les prometo que no se arrepentirán ok :3 ya sin más pirata de la muerte Fueeeeraaaa (se lanza de un balcón al mar con un salto de fee)**


	3. Chapter 3

La cámara apunta a una biblioteca rusa abandonada en la época pos apocalíptica de Metro 2033, no se ve a nadie y la cámara empieza a mirar hacia arriba, abajo, izquierda y derecha

Camarografo- a cabron en donde están el trio de idiotas, me dijeron que los buscara aquí- se empiezan a escuchar unas especies de gritos

Llega un sujeto vestido de Jacob Frye solo que de color blanco puro y con una máscara lisa sin ojos blanca, este sujeto es Shiro

Shiro-COOOOOOOOOOOÑOOOOOOOOOOOOO- corre frente a la cámara sin detenerse

Llega otro sujeto vestido también de Jacob Frye solo que de Negro total y una máscara como el anterior, pero obviamente negra, este sujeto es Kuro

Kuro- MIEEEEEERDAAAAAAAA, ¡Pirata esto es tu culpa idiotaaaaaaaaaa!- corre pasando la cámara también

Cmarografo- ¿de qué me perdí? – aparece Pirata vistiendo como los otros dos, solo que en colores negro y morado, además de traer el cap de hoy

Pirata-JOOOOOODEEEEEEEER, ¡como mierdas me encontró y porque rayos es mi culpa, en cualquier caso es tu culpa por no avisarme que había uno cerca!- corriendo como histérico

Camarografo- ¿de qué rayos están hablando, y que los persigue?- de la nada el piso empieza a temblar y además.

¿?-GRAAAAAAAHHHRR- aparece un enorme monstruo mutante, ¡un bibliotecario!

Camarografo-¡que rayos hicieron ahora!- empieza a seguir al trio de idiotas

Kuro-¡Pirata lo encabrono eso paso, ahora cállate y corre, y tu pirata sube el cap.!-

Shiro- jajajaja Kuro está enojado jajaja- ¡PIEDRA TROLL!- ¡dueleeee!- el Bibliotecario le lanzó una piedra a la cabeza

Pirata- subiendo caaaaap yyyyyy Enter-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Subiendo

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cap 3- ¡CORRE NATSU, CORREEEE! Y ¡MIRA ES SHOTACON!

.

.

.

Todos- EHHHHHHHHH-

Fue el grito que se soltó en todo el gremio y se escuchó hasta la salida de Magnolia, quizás hasta el castillo del Rey

(Mientras tanto en Crocus)

Hisui-arcadios, ¿escuchaste eso?- le pregunto a su fiel caballero

Arcadios- si princesa, se escuchó como un grupo de personas gritando en sorpresa, y si no me equivoco, provino de Magnolia- respondió, ambos se miraron para después relajarse pues eso.

Ambos- es imposibles que haya sido desde Magnolia, quizás lo imaginamos- y sonrientes siguieron en sus asuntos

(De regreso a Fairy Tail)

Erza- NATSU, YO SI TE MATO- con cara demencial y una espada siendo sujetada con fuerza como si fuera a dar un golpe con un bate de béisbol (sé que reconocen la imagen mental vamos a ver quién la adivina y el primero que lo haga le hago un OneShot de su pareja de Fairy Tail favorita del Rating que quieran :3)

Natsu- ¡espera Erza todo tiene una explicación tranquilízate y te diré la verdad, Dante no es de confianza solo dice cosas para su propio beneficio cuando le conviene, solo míralo!- señalo para que todos vieran al peliblanco babeando por su pizza mientras se ponía una servilleta en el cuello todo esto con una mirada brillante en sus ojos, claro que al verlo a todos les salió una gota en la nuca, eso era adicción.

Kagura- él tiene razón Onee_sama, además, no nos has dejado hablar cierto, todo tiene una explicación- trato de razonar la pelinegra (S: Pirata la ve pelinegra, tiene un ojo daltónico XD, K: curiosamente es verdad, se lo comprobó el oculista hace tres años -_-) la pelirroja los miro a ambos, pasando una mirada de furia a Natsu y una mirada apacible a Kagura, parecía estar debatiéndose entre que debería hacer.

Erza-"castro a Natsu"- mirando al peli-rosado- "o le hago caso a Kagura y lo dejo hablar"- mirando a la sirena-"castrar o hablar, castrar o hablar, castrar o hablar"-Sin más Erza bajo su espada y la hiso desaparecer.

Natsu soltó el aire que ni sabía que contenía, pero entonces Erza saco la espada del purgatorio y grito

watch?v= 6Rc N04rd Wms

\- ¡MEJOR LO CASTRO!- y Natsu corrió por su vida siendo perseguido por una endemoniada Erza.

Natsu paso por debajo de las mesas, Erza las destruyo, el paso por encima de Elfman con un salto, ella lo lanzo hasta estrellarse con el techo, él se pasó a la planta de arriba corriendo como loco, ella salto al segundo piso, el salto al primer piso y corrió a donde fuera siendo perseguido por la pelirroja, pasaron por Elfman de nuevo Natsu se deslizo debajo de él dejándolo con la duda y al mirar al frente, `PUM', termino destruyendo la barra, Natsu ¿se subió a la pared? Erza lo acorralo en ella.

Erza-vamos Natsu- hablo maléficamente tranquila- ¡esto solo te va a doler como mil infiernos!-

Natsu-¡no gracias, prefiero pelear con Acnologia y todos los dragones de los juegos mágicos de nuevo a tener que dejar que me castres!- grito mientras que sus dedos se enterraban más en la madera.

Erza- ohhh no tu bajaras estoy segura, ¡así que si eres hombre te soltaras y aceptaras tu castigo por manchar a mi hermana!- el agarre de su espada era más fuerte y 'PUM' un enorme golpe que ahueco la pared justo debajo de la hombría de Natsu, esto hiso que todos los hombres y digo TODOS se cubrieran su hombría con miedo.

Natsu-¡estás loca, pudiste haberme matado!- reclamo con enojo y haciendo una cara graciosa (venga la cara que pone cuando le grita a Gray)

Erza-¡pues eso será un extra!- respondió con la misma cara que él, Kagura se acercó y detuvo la espada de su "hermana mayor" la cual le miro inquisitiva.

Kagura- O… Onee-sama, si te tranquilizas te juro que te explicare todo- pidió sudando a mares pues Erza todavía tenía cara de furia.

Erza- de acuerdo- hablo mientras bajaba su espada de nuevo y la hacía desaparecer… otra vez, respiro hondo y exhalo largamente tranquilizándose, pero Natsu no bajaba- vamos Natsu, prometo no castrarte- hablo tranquilamente pero el negó con la cabeza

Natsu- noooouuuu, estoy más tranquilo en la pared, creo que me quedare aquí por un tiempo si no es molestia- respondió mientras trepaba un poco más y miraba a la pelirroja con desconfianza, Erza iba a responder pero su "hermana menor" se le adelanto

Kagura- Natsu Dragneel si no bajas de ahí- dejo la frase al aire mientras le miraba mal, el Peli-rosa entendió el mensaje en sus ojos, era extremadamente claro "no diversión por un laaaargo tiempo" (S: si ustedes entienden ewe), Natsu sin chistar se bajó y puso pose militar los hombres tuvieron un pensamiento colectivo "bien azotado, no le queda nada de orgullo masculino" pero después miraron a Kagura y después de pensarlo " aunque tal vez no es tan idiota como pensábamos" más sin embargo, hubo un pequeño defecto que olvidaron , de nuevo, ambos gemelos peliblancos estaban sin quien los vigilara, (S: que yo sepa eso es malo que no O_O)

(Mientras tanto con los peliblancos)

Dante estaba a punto de hincarle el diente a su deliciosa Pizza cuando de la nada "STAB" una espada de energía azul termino ensartada en la deliciosa comida solo para después "boom" explotar haciendo puré la Pizza, el peliblanco de rojo giro lentamente su cabeza hacia la derecha mirando como su hermano tenía otra de esas espadas flotando a su lado.

Dante-tuuuuuu- siseo enojado, lentamente se paró y confronto a su hermano- como te atreviste a destruir a mi preciosa- ambos se miraban, aunque Vergil mantenía su cara de póker.

Vergil-bueno puedes tomar esto como mi venganza por mi libro- respondió mientras sacaba otro libro y comenzaba leerlo , pero en esta historia existen mil y un peros, Dante agarro el Libro de Vergil y lo lanzo tan fuerte como pudo, lo que paso después fue algo digno de Fairy Tail, el libro voló hasta caer en la cara de Elfman (S: pobre la traen contra el grandote XD) el en un arranque de enojo lanzo el libro el cual termino por golpear a Gajiell, el cazador metálico en enojo lanzo el libro también este mismo término por derribar la botella de una ya borracha Kana la cual para desquitarse lanzo sus cartas pero al estar tan borracha las lanzo a lazar dándole a quien fuera y esto desato una pelea al estilo Fairy Tail con botellazos/sillazos/puñetazos/patadas/etc., etc., etc.

Dante-cool, eso es buena puntería- presumió el de rojo, Vergil se levantó con la ceja tiritando de la rabia

Vergil- ¡ahora si te mato!- y saco su katana tratando de despedazar a su hermano, Mirajane que había visto todo solo sonrió y preparo otra Pizza para Dante, mientras tanto con Natsu, Kagura y Erza, estos miraban el desastre causado por los pequeños diablillos, Natsu miraba a Kagura con ojos de cachorrito casi pidiéndole permiso, ella suspiro y resignada.

Kagura- ve y diviértete, yo le explico a Onee_sama lo ocurrido- y un feliz Natsu salio a repartir golpes mientras que Kagura y Erza empezaban a hablar, o en este caso, Erza recibía la historia de lo ocurrido "aquel día"

(Algunos minutos después, _S: que se pensaron ya nos va a contar la historia de cómo empezaron a salir y de donde salieron los diablillos verdad ewe, pues que creen todavía noooo tendrán que esperar pacientes por eso ajajajajaja XD)_

Erza- entonces así paso, ellos son adoptados- pregunto refiriéndose a los peliblancos, Kagura simplemente asintió sonrojada de haber contado como ocurrió "eso" el día que ella y Natsu empezaron a salir, en ese momento se percataron de algo curioso, todos los miembros del gremio estaban en un círculo haciendo apuestas con Kana, la duda era ¿Quién pelea? Kagura hizo recuento de quienes miraban y solo pudo decir una cosa

Kagura- otra vez no- eso llamo la atención de la pelirroja la cual pregunto a que se referia- bueno, ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que tú y Mira_san solían pelear a cada segundo?- pregunto recibiendo una afirmación de su Onee_sama- buenoooo, Dante y Vergil son una versión de ustedes de jóvenes pero en masculino, solo que Vergil es calco tuyo y Dante el de Mira_san- y Erza salió a dar su apuesta a favor del de Azul

Erza- quinientos Jewels a Vergil- hablo mirando la tabla de apuestas que estaba muy pareja

Mira- el doble a Dante_kun- hablo la peliblanca eso saco una duda a la pelirroja por el "kun" pero bueno, sin más ambas miraron al centro donde ambos peliblancos se miraban.

En el centro del círculo, ambos peliblancos se miraban desafiantes mientras caminaban en… circulo (S: GENIUS XD) ambos se estaban provocando con palabras esperando a que sonara la campana, el cómo habían llegado a esto, ni idea pero de que iba a ser divertido iba a serlo

Dante- a ver si es cierto que muy rudo hermanito-

Vergil- hm, reza porque no te rebane en pedazos, helado-adicto-

Dante- al helado de fresa no lo metas cara de ostra- y un "UHHH" colectivo se escucho

Vergil- ja, pero como no meter a esa cosa en esto, si es lo único en lo que piensas, es más ahora mismo debes de estar pensando en una bañera llena de esa cosa- y dante solo trastabillo, le había atinado, ¡como rayos lo hacía!

Dante- n… no claro que no ajajajajajaja- respondió nervioso y un poco sonrojado, nadie lo noto pero a Mirajane le salía un pequeño hilo de sangre de la nariz, bueno Erza lo noto y se sonrojo levemente al saber que su amiga había entrado en "ese" modo.

Vergil- se clarooo, sigue soñando campeón- eso saco otro "UHHHH" colectivo y una vena palpitante en Dante.

Dante- ¡come libros!-

Vergil- ¡remedo de simio de antes de la era paleolítica!- y definitivo, Levi se sentía orgullosa.

Dante-¿paleo que su qua?-

Vergil- ahhh, que estúpido eres, no sé ni cómo eres mi hermano-y "ding" sonó la campana pero antes de que ambos sacaran sus armas

Natsu-¡momeeeentoooo!- ambos niños cayeron y miraron a su "padre" esperando el porqué de detenerlos- la pelea es apuño nada de armas mágicas- ambos niños entregaron sus cosas a su padre- listo que siga-

En tanto en la barra se encontraban Makarov, Happy, y Lyly con trajes de comentarista y micrófonos,

Lyly- y la pelea comienza, Dante da un gancho al estómago pero Vergil responde con un rodillazo en la costilla, owwww, Dante acaba de ser lanzado por su hermano contra una mesa, pero se levanta y se lanza a la pelea de nuevo un cabezazo de parte del niño rebelde, Vergil responde con una patada y se sube a una mesa, Dante acaba de tomar una jarra de cerveza y lanza el contenido sobre su hermano, ¡pero qué es esto, Kana salvo a Vergil al beber el líquido en el aire!- Lyly mira al maestro- ¿Qué opina de la pela hasta ahora Master?-

Makarov- hmm están muy parejos, se nota que son gemelos, aunque sinceramente espero que gane Vergil- respondió con una sonrisa

Lyly- are, ¿y eso como porque Master?- Makarov solo saco un boleto de apuesta con el nombre Vergil en el

Makarov- ¡porque le aposte la mitad de mi dinero!-

Happy- ¿y la otra mitad, Master?- Makarov miro al felino azul y saco otro boleto pero con el nombre Dante en el

Makarov- ¡un seguro!- eso saco gotas de ambos gatos

Lyly- volviendo al combate, Dante es sujetado del cuello mientras que su hermano su hermano está haciéndole el "cerillito", parece que se va a rendir pero, ohhh una rebanada de Pizza ha entrado en la arena, Dante sujeta a su Hermano de la pierna y lo levanta, ahora lo lanza contra una silla y se dispara por la rebanada, ha recuperado fuerza, esto es increíble, Vergil acaba de agarrar una silla y se la rompe a Dante en la cabeza, eso va a sacar un chichón, Dante no se levanta, Vergil le da la espalda, parece que ha ganado, pero esperen, oh no, Dante no, cualquier cosa menos eso por favor-

Dante-¡sennen goroshi!- y silencio absoluto, Dante había lanzado la peligrosa técnica, Vergil la había evadido por centímetros mientras tenía una cara de pánico, Dante sonrió y sin previo aviso dio una patada al estómago de su hermano dejándolo sin aire y K.O

Lyly- ¡YYYY DANTE GANA!-

Dante-¡POR LA PIZZAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito mientras que corría en círculos y se quitaba la gabardina, curiosamente no llevaba camisa, Mirajane empezaba a tener una rara sonrisa Natsu se dio cuenta y puso a Dante detrás de él mientras miraba a Mira con cautela claro que esto llamo la atención de los demás - are, que pasa papa, es Mira-san, ella es amable-

Natsu- no, te está mirando raro- Mirajane tuvo una gota en la nuca

Mira- pero Natsu yo solo le iba a dar esta Pizza a Dante_kun por su victoria- a Dante le brillaron los ojos.

Dante- PIZZAAAAAA- como zombi

Natsu- noooouuu, yo sé cuáles son tus gustos Mira, y a mi hijo no le quitas la inocencia – eso saco dudas a los hombres, pero las mujeres se pusieron como Manzanas

Kagura- ¡¿Qué a mi niño que?!- pregunto exaltada

Natsu- lo que dije, Mira le quiere quitar la inocencia, porque es una ¡SHOTACON!-

Todos-¡¿MIRA ES SHOTACON?!-

Mira-tch no se sorprendan tanto- hablo un tanto molesta, o como antaño la conocían en "modo Demonio"- en cualquier caso Natsu, solo quiero jugar un rato con Dante, no será nada malo- le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizante pero Natsu no se la creía.

Natsu- nop, yo sé a cuales juegos dices y no dejare a mi hijo jugar contigo al "caballito"- (s: si ustedes entienden ewe) Mira solo suspiro, y con la cabeza gacha empezó a caminar a la barra pero antes de entrar a la misma grito,

Mira-¡SU INOCENCIA SERÁ MÍA!- y estaba confirmado Mirajane era Shotacon

Kagura-¡SOBRE MI CADAVER!- grito en respuesta su "madre".

Sip, un día tranquilo en Fairy Tail y más ahora que el Caza dragones había vuelto, aunque todavía no se sabía si la sirena se quedaría también, talvez si.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya era de noche en Magnolia y todos se retiraban a sus casas después de un día de fiestas e intentos de "jugar en privado" de parte de la peliblanca para con Dante, la linda Familia estaba en un departamento mientras que los dos diablos dormían unos tranquilamente y el otro literalmente desparramado, ambos "padres" estaban tranquilos mientras hablaban

Natsu- entonces, te quedas o volverás a Mermaid Hells- pregunto el de pelo salmón

Kagura- no lo sé, debo pensarlo, mientras disfrutare de mis vacaciones- y sin más ambos se acostaron a dormir, si, las cosas serían divertidas de ahora en adelante.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Se acabó, si sé que me tarde, pero bueno estaba corto de inspiración y la verdad esto debo escribirlo cuando estoy de humor, porque si no, no habría diversión que no, bueno, que más iba a decir, ohh cierto los Reviews, Shirooooo, responde los reviews,**

 **Shiro- ¡hazlo tú holgazán!-**

 **Tch, ingrato, bueno a responder,**

 **GintokiUzuMaster: seee lo de la canción tenia que estar si o si, y fue increíblemente gracioso verdad XD. y me tarde en actualizar de nuevo jajajajaj XD. Gracias me alegra cuando apoyan mis historias y me desean suerte con ellas :3**

 **Eudog3: y seguirá siendo boca floja XD, aquí está la continuación. Espero que te haya gustado :3**

 **Kazuto: amigo, pues prepárate para buscar tu páncreas porque va a salir volando de ahora en adelante XD**

 **Victor018: que buen que te gustara y bueno me tarde, disculpa la tardanza :3**

 **Ameer: aquí esta lo siguiente, te aseguro que lo de Mirajane de Shotacon no la viste venir verdad ewe**

 **edu: es bueno saberlo :3**

 **Veizser: no te preocupes, lo seguiré escribiendo sin dudas, aunque tardare un poco, pero bueeee, y tienes razón de estos son raros hallarlos, ya los busque -_- y me decepcione.**

 **Esos son todos los de hoy :3**

 **Gracias por el apoyo :D**


End file.
